Experiment X4275
by Seth Marcus McCloud
Summary: So a young boy and countless other have been experimented on by Team Rocket, and only a handful have survived the tests preformed on them. Now, two newer, more powerful teams are after the teen and the test subjects. What will be of the survivors, and will they ever find each other and try to fight back against the evil organizations that are hunting them down?
1. The Daring Run

**HEY GUYS! NEW STORY THAT WILL BE UPDATE REGULARLY HOPEFULLY! THIS MIGHT JION THE OTHER STORIES, BUT I'M NOT QUITE SURE YET.**

**MARCUS, SARAH, AARON AND THEIR TEAMS: "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"**

**ALRIGHT! HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF EXPERIMENT X4275! POKéMON IS NINTENDO, CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

"WHERE'S X4275?" a human snarled, picking up a scientist. The human had an admin Aqua suit on, but the "A" was merged with a "V" as well, and no one knew what team they were.

"Far away from here," the scientist choked out, spitting on him, ending his life there, as he was thrown into a metal wall.

"Sir!" another human with the same uniform came in, with a dead scientist in his hand, being dragged along. "We haven't got any codes, and even if we try to hack the computers for information, they will automatically wipe their own memory."

"Damn. So we have no leads, and X4275 is on the loose, out of reach, and we have no idea what it can do," the first human thought aloud, slamming his fist on a desk. "DAMN!"

"What's our next move?" the second person said, scared.

"We try to track X4275 down," he responded, calmly waling past his partner.

"Without the permission from one of the three leaders, or even the boss?" the grunt asked, scared.

"We keep this exchange silent. We don't want anyone finding out, not the three, not the boss, and definitely not Arching Magma. If they figure out about X4275, we could be doomed," the first grunt explained, heading towards the exit.

/-?:? ; Location ?-/

_'Just keep running. Don't stop, Just keep running'_ the escapee kept thinking to himself. In the matter of thirty minutes, the escapee was feeling tired, so he stopped to rest. He was wearing a wristband that read "X4275", which he still didn't understand.

"What is the meaning of this? I'm woken up rudely, told to run as far away as possible, and left alone. Then, I hear screaming, and I book it. Who were those guys? Who am I?" X4275 asked himself, unaware that he was a lab experiment that was created by Team Rocket.

X4275 was a lab experiment seeing if it was possible to merge human DNA and Pokémon DNA. He was a success, along with 34 others. The Pokémon DNA. He was a cross with a human and a Swampert, and didn't even know it.

As X4275 was running, he came to a cliff, with a rapid water stream below him. The morph gulped out off fear, and turned around to be greeted by a person wearing a cloak with a "A" and an "M" combined closing the space between the two.

"There's no where to run. Come with us, it will be easier for us," they said in a menacing voice, while sounding feminine.

X4275 took a step back, and almost fell, and fixed his footing._ 'Damn. I was specifically told not to go with anyone after I got out. Shit.'_

"Thinking? Here, Let me give you the only two options. One, you try to get past me and the people on their way here catch you. Two, you come with me and there's no trouble," she explained to the teen.

_'Damn. Think stupid, think!'_ he thought, as he heard the waters below._ 'Of course! I hope I can survive the fall...'_ X4275 then took one step forward, towards the female. Then, to the girl's surprise, he turned around and jumped off, free falling for 100 feet before plunging into the rapids.

X4275 they sighed, and quickly covered his mouth, but he didn't plug his nose, so when he inhaled the water, he felt _'Nothing? Strange.'_

He opened his mouth, and was completely fine. He was breathing normally. _'This river has to lead somewhere,'_ X4275 thought as he started to swim with the river, wondering how he was moving so fast, even while going with the flow of the river. Soon enough, he was met with the sight of civilization.

X4275 hopped out of the now calm river, and dashed towards land. He looked up and saw a rather large bird-type creature flying above him. He ignored it, and looked forward, vision blurred, so he blinked, and his vision was instantaneously fixed.

"Woah," he thought aloud.

He shook his head, and walked into the town. He received strange looks, and at first, ignored them. Later he figured out why: he was in a hospital gown.

He quickly rushed to the PokéCenter, and ran up to the counter.

"Do you have any spare clothes? Even a pair of pants would be fine," he asked Nurse Joy.

"You're lucky. we have one extra pair. People seem to destroy them faster than snakes on crack," Nurse Joy explained, handing him a pair of pants. He quickly made his way to an empty area, and stripped himself of the bedspread, and slipped on the pants.

X4275 had an average build, with a slight 6-pack, dark blue hair that went down to right above his eyes, blocking his vision slightly. He had a very light tan, giving the appearance that he burns easily. He walked back to the front counter, and handed them the piece of fabric.

"Thanks," he replied, and started to leave.

"Well, can I at least know your name?" Nurse Joy asked, for future references.

'I don't have a name. I can give myself a name. So, what would a good name be?' X4275 thought to himself. "I don't remember my name. I hit my head hard, knocking myself out, and some of my memory. I'll let you know when it comes back," he lied, remembering a question. "Hey, where am I anyways?"

"You're in Slateport City. You seem to have swam here, since you're drenched," Nurse Joy informed him.

"Okay. Thanks," X4275 said, leaving the PokéCenter. "What should I go by?" he asked himself, heading to this beach that he heard about earlier that was just south of PokéCenter.

* * *

**SO, NOT TO BAD SO FAR. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS. **

**X4275: "WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT? I DON'T GET A NAME YET?"**

**ME: "LOOK, THERE'S SOME THINGS THAT CAN'T BE REVEALED YET."**

**X4275: "YEAH, LIKE THE THIRD CHAPTER, IF I DON'T GET A NAME BY THE NEXT CHAPTER."**

**ME: *sweat-drops* Well, until next time, R&R!**


	2. First Friend and Strange Shit

**HEY EVERYONE! NOT SURE IF I ALREADY SAID THIS, BUT POKéMON: HOENN MADNESS IS CURRENTLY ON HOD, ONLY SO I CAN CATH UP ON MY OTHER STORIES. OH, AND IF YOU ARE ALSO READ POKéNINJA, READING THIS CHAPTER WILL HELP VERY MUCH, SINCE IT EXPLAINS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS POSTED. I DON'T OWN POKéMON, INSERT MORE LEGAL SHIT HERE.**

* * *

So, just a recap of what happened. Team Rocket has been illegally testing teens (you think they did it legally?) when two teams found out, and VA beat AM to the lab, and Team Rocket was forced to set their experiments loose, and wipe their computers clean, to prevent them from obtaining their research. Now that they are loose, X4275 has reached Slateport City, famous for its ship development, where we left off.

'So, what should I call myself? I only have one shot, so I need a name I can stick to for the rest of my life. Damn it, why can't things be easy for once?' X4275 thought to himself, as he heading to the beach, with only a pair of pants on, which no body questioned, since so many people were going topless, except for the females (take a guess at why).

"So, this is what a beach is. I could get used to this," X4275 thought aloud, taking in the beauty of the ocean. Before he was able to move again, someone in a red cloak bumped into him and pointed at the shack that was on the beach, and walked over to it. He shrugged, and followed at a distance, in case they were leading him into a trap. When he got closer to the shack, he noticed that it was a rather small building that rented and sold surfboards, and served as a small indoor restaurant. When X4275 walked in, he was amazed to see a building that had a good interior and a welcoming exterior (this is his first time in the real world, you'd be amazed as well).

He looked around, and saw the person in the red cloak and walked over to them.

"Nice day for a swim," they figure said, with a monotonous voice, which didn't have a hint as to what gender they were.

"Yeah, I can't wait to dive into the ocean," X4275 replied, sounding too happy.

"Know how to play pool?" the cloaked person asked, with the same monotonous voice.

"I think I can learn," he replied, following the cloaked person to a green table with two long rods on it, along with sixteen balls on it: seven of which were white with a coloured stripe down the middle, and eight of which were a solid colour, and a white ball, slightly larger than the others,, but not by much. There were also six holes in various places: one on each corner, and on on the middle of each long side.

"I'll break," the cloaked figure said, with the same voice as earlier, taking the triangle off the table, putting on a hook on the side on the table. The person took the two sticks off of the table, and handed one to X4275.

They lined up their shot, and hit the white Q ball as hard as they could with their stick, sinking a striped ball.

"Okay, You're solids. Sink all of the solids, except the eight ball, the black one," they said, lining up another shot, hitting a striped ball, missing the pocket.

"Okay, sounds simple enough. Only allowed to hit the white ball as well?" X4275 asked, at which the cloaked figure nodded. "Okay."

4275 lined up his shot, with the blue #1 ball, and smacked the Q ball, sending it flying into the blue ball, rebounding it off the side, and into the upper left pocket. He looked at the figure, and it gestured towards the table, indicating him that he still had control. He scanned the table, and saw a clear shot with the solid red ball, the #4 ball. He lined the two balls up, and hit the Q ball, sending it into the red ball, which then flew at a pocket, hitting the back of it, sending it back out.

The cloaked person held back most of their laughter, but some left their voice, and it was too light to belong to a male, even to a young male.

"So, what's the reason for you wanting to meet me here?" X4275 asked, putting pleasantries aside.

"You're smart. I can give you some answers. Besides, we're similar, since we came from the same place. Call me Jessica," the girl told him, as she went to his ear. "Also X4266. I see that you're X4275. That explains how you survived that jump I saw, and how you reached land that fast," X4266, or Jessica told him, getting a shocked look and reaction from X4275.

"You were that bird in the sky?" X4275 asked, getting a nod from Jessica.

"Thankfully I can disguise my wings as this cloak. Come on, I have a room at the PokéCenter. We should be on our way now," Jessica said, bending her wings back so the "hood" was down. She had long, dirty blond hair, and light brown eyes. The rest of her body was covered by her wings.

The duo headed into town, and when they got closer to the PokéCenter, Jessica noticed two people in Magma suits, grabbing people's wrists and checking for Tags. Specifically ones with one letter followed by four numbers-their tags.

"This way," Jessica said quickly, grabbing X4275's wrist, and dragged him into the market area, which was always buzzing with people. Jessica looked around, and saw a dumpster, and ran behind it.

"What are we doing?" he asked when he realized what just happened.

"Hold still. we still have out tags on," she informed him, holding his wrist up. "This is how they are able to find us. I burnt mine off. Now, hold still. This might hurt," Jessica told him, breathing a small amount of fire onto his tag, only some embers making contact with his skin, causing him to wince in pain.

"If they ask who you are, say you're Mark. It will work. The hair though, it's a dead give away. I'll go head on. You go around, got it?" Jessica ordered.

"Well, I do like the name...Okay. I'll do it," X4275, now known as Mark told her, getting up.

They casually walked into the market, and headed towards the PokéCenter, and when they saw the Magma's, Mark went to the left, around the block, and Jessica headed right to the PokéCenter, not even getting stopped by waited at the entrance until Mark came into view. he quickly walked up to her and walked in with her.

As they passed the front desk, Nurse Joy noticed Mark, and called them over.

"So, have you regained any memories yet?" Nurse Joy asked, noticing Jessica.

"Marky here is with me," Jessica told Nurse Joy, making it seem as if she were his boyfriend for a while.

"We met at the beach today. She was everything a guys could ask for in a girl," Mark played along, holding both her hands in his.

"Well, here's the card to your room. I don't want any noise complaints, got it?" Nurse Joys said, winking at the two, hinting on a certain activity.

"We'll try, come on," Jessica said, dragging Mark after he grabbed the keycard.

Once they were in the hall, Jessica looked at Mark. "Nice acting skills," she commented, impressed at Mark for his acting.

"Thanks, but it was actually you that did an amazing job. I caught on afterwards. So, what room are we staying in?" Mark asked, holding the card in his hand.

"Room 821," Jessica replied, swiping the card from him, and slid it in a card scanner attached to a door, unlocking it.

"Well, this is where we live now!" Jessica announced, shocking Mark.

"What?" Mark asked, still in shock.

"Relax. We have to stick together, since we're similar," Jessica told him, stretching her wings out, revealing that she was completely nude.

"Gah!" Mark turned away, extremely embarrassed by the fact that he just saw her naked.

"Better get used to this," Jessica said. She was like Mark skin tone wise, and her body curved in just the right places. To make matters worse, or better, her breasts were a size C-cup.

"Well, can you give me a warning next time?" Mark asked, turning around, her face right in front of his, startling him, causing him to fall on the floor, flat on his ass.

"If I remember. So, we'll leave tomorrow. We need to keep on the move. I suggest you get a hat, or a hoodie, since your hair might get us caught," Jessica explained.

"Says the girl with no clothes. If I get cloths, you're also getting some. At least enough to cover your areas," Mark told Jessica.

"Okay," Jessica smiled.

"So, what do you know about Team Magma?" Mark asked, sitting on the couch.

"Only that their rival, Team Aqua, is also looking for us to use against Team Magma, and vice versa. So, really, we can only trust others like us," Jessica informed him.

"Others? You mean, we aren't the only ones?" Mark asked, eagerly.

"Correct. only a few remained in Hoenn. Six others that I know of. They are X4246, X4257, X4258, X4260, X4269, and X4277. I'm still trying to find them, since it would be best if we stuck together," she told Mark.

Mark got up, and stretched out his back. "I'm going to shower, seeing as I haven't showered since...Did I even shower? Huh, when I think about something, I can't ever be sure if I even had a good past at all. Did I have parents, or am I an orphan?" Mark asked himself, pondering what his life was like before. As he stepped into the shower, the water hit him, but he didn't feel any difference in the temperature, even though it was hot enough to scald a human being. He shrugged it off, and finished up his shower, drying himself off with a towel.

He opened the bathroom door and found Jessica wearing his pants, and chuckled a little, grabbing her attention.

"I swear, it's not what it looks like,"Jessica defended, confusing Mark.

"Umm, okay I guess," Mark started with a confused tone. "Anyways, can I have my pants back?" Mark asked, getting a head shaking side-to-side quickly, indicating that he wouldn't be getting his pants back anytime soon. "Come on, this isn't funny anymore," Mark told her, still refusing to give Mark his pants, feeling embarrassed.

"Look, I need those so I don't go out naked. Now last time beforeI loose it: my pants please," Mark ordered. getting a blushing Jessica, who put her wings in front of her, and reluctantly took the pants off, throwing them over the wings.

"Thank you," Mark replied, annoyed. As he put the pants an, he felt something wet and sticky (please, take a guess before you continue).

"Umm, what is this gunk?" Mark asked as he shrugged it off, pulling his pants up, only for it to rub off on the inner part of his left leg.

* * *

**SO, I GUESS JESSICA HAD SOME FUN WHILE MARK WAS IN THE SHOWER. ANYWAYS, I WILL START ACCEPTING OC'S FOR THIS STORY. IF YOU DO SUGGEST, JUST REMEMBER TO:**

**1) GIVE THEM A NAME AND A NUMBER: FOR EXAMPLE, JEFFERSON/X4257**

**2) IF THEY WERE A SUCCESS (IF THEY WERE, IGNORE GIVING THEM A NUMBER.**

**3) THE POKéMON THEY ARE. THIS IS MOST IMPORTANT.**

**WELL, HAPPY READING!**

**Mark: "I swear, This better not be what I think it is."**

**Me: "It's soda, relax. It's not like she did her business in your pants."**

**Mark: "For your sake, I hope you're right..."**

**Me: "Help me"**


	3. UnderPass Encounter: Enter the Ninja

**HEY EVERYONE! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER IN THIS STORY AND POKéNINJA BEFORE I CONTINUE POKéMON: HOENN MADNESS! SO JUST BEAR WITH ME, AND IN THE TIME SPAN OF THIS UPCOMING WEEK, THAT STORY SHOULD BE UPDATED AGAIN! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

_To re-cap, Mark, previously known as X4275, met Jessica/X4266, and played some pool, and later figured out that they are similar. Then, on the way back to the PokéCenter, they had a close call with Team Magma, and Mark found a sticky substance in his pants._

"What happened to my pants?" Mark asked, the sticky substance near his manhood.

"Nothing. Let's just get some clothes, and get the fuck out of here. It's only a matter of time before they start searching rooms here," Jessica told Mark, heading out, wings already cloaked. Mark followed behind her, closing the door, making sure to grab the keycard.

They sadly, left the TV on, and breaking news just popped up.

_**"This ground breaking news. Apparently Team Rocket, has been running tests on minors in their teens to turn them into Pokémon, but failed and made hybrids, with features that can be easily recognized as Pokémon-like features. There have been a few sightings. Two in Slateport, one in the Desert in Route 111, another at Mt. Pyre, and three in Petalburg Woods, not counting the Lucario that was sighted. Also, we have seen two Team Magma members, or at least they looked like Team Magma, looking for something, by checking people's wrists. If you have any information, please report it to your local police station."**_

/-The next day, PokéCenter Room 821-/

"So, we're leaving, at the break of dawn?" Mark asked Jessica. Now that they had gotten some clothes, Mark had a new pair of pants, returning the old pair to Nurse Joy, who looked at him funny when she noticed the sticky substance. His pants were black cargo pants, and he had stored various items in there. He also had on a white short sleeved shirt, and a black mesh baseball hat, with a water symbol on the front, which he wore backwards. And to top it all off, he had a pair of blue desert goggles around his neck **(AN1)** and blue dirt bike gloves on.

"Yes. I heard that yesterday, there was another one like us in the desert, which is closest. Everyone seemed concerned about it, so it's worth investigating. We're leaving earlier than I planned," Jessica told Mark. Under her "cloak", she had on a red shirt with a yellow flame pattern on the front. And her pants were blue, and had two front pockets and two back pockets. She had a simple pair of dirt bike goggles around her neck as well, hers being red.

"So, we leave the card on the bed, and sneak out the window, at 5 in the morning?" Mark confirmed.

"Yup. We need to get to the desert before sundown, or at least to Mauville City before then. From information I gathered, the desert is merciless at night," Jessica informed Mark.

"Okay. So, we run, and don't stop? Correct?" Mark asked.

"No, we can actually get there with our special gifts, remember?" Jessica reminded him.

"What do you- oh, that's right. I forgot about that," Mark said, getting hit in the back of the head.

"So, you have everything you need?" Jessica asked, Mark grabbing his bag, tossing it to her.

"I'll be going through the water. best if you go through the air. Some items in there will be permanently damaged if they get wet," Mark told her, getting the bag tossed back to him.

"Yes, cause if we use our abilities in the middle of a crowded city, no one will suspect a thing," Jessica sarcastically said.

"Well, excuuuuuse me princess," Mark shot back, leaving though the window, bag with him. He looked back in, and saw Jessica just staring at the window.

"You coming, or are you planning on getting caught?" Mark asked, snapping her out of her trance. Mark decided to go on ahead, and let Jessica catch up.

He reached into his bag, and pulled out a small map of the Hoenn region, and scanned it. He found out that the desert was north, and that the quickest way was the cycling road. He then stored the map in his back pocket, and ran to the town's north gate, and continued past it, and heard someone's footsteps behind him. He found a chain-linked fence after running for a mile, and dove under it, and rolled up against it.

"Where'd they go?" a voice asked, sounding mad.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Thankfully, we know where they're headed. Quickly. We need to get to the desert, and fast. The ninja is on his way down, and if he sees us, we're dead meat," a second voice informed, catching Mark's interest.

"Still, it's a good thing that Team Magma didn't see through our disguises. We even figured out what room the two were staying in. The reinforcements should be here shortly. They will soon be in our control," the first voice reminded.

"True. They did say at the Cycling Lane Underpass, correct?" the second voice confirmed.

Mark then booked it towards the PokéCenter, and saw the two following him. He bolted through the entrance, getting the attention of everyone in the lobby: Nurse Joy and two trainers along with a few Pokémon. He proceed to dash to the counter, and was out of breath at the time.

"Did the key for Room 821 get returned yet?" Mark asked, keeping his eyes on the entrance.

"Yes. About five minutes ago. Why do you ask?" Nurse Joy replied, Mark swinging his head towards her.

"Who returned it, and who was with them?" Mark asked, turning around. "HOLY SHIT!" he cried, as the two trainers blocked the Team Aqua goons, each accompanied by a different Pokémon: a Shiftry and a Breloom.

"You aren't going to harm this person without going through us, Team Aqua," they said in unison.

One of them turned to face Mark. "Your friend was with three men, most of them in red Magma uniforms. We tried stopping them. They mentioned something about an underpass. We'll meet you again, I'm sure," the person said, turing back to the Team Aqua grunts. "NOW BRELOOM, GRASS PUNCH ON THOSE TWO!"

"SHIFTRY, BLADE STORM!" the other one called, both grass types charging the two Team Aqua grunts.

"AGGRON, IRON HORN!" one of the Aqua grunts called, releasing the enormous rock-steel type.

"ARMALDO, HYDRO POWER!" the other grunt ordered, sending out the rock-bur type.

"Mark, get out of here, we'll cover your escape," one of the defenders told Mark.

"Okay," Mark replied, dashing past the two, as the two trainers blocked them, engaging in hand to hand combat with them.

Mark dashed past the Cycling Road entrance, and shoved the people who tried to stop him. He soon met the CyclingRoad Underpass. He noticed three people in cloaks with a flame pattern, and one figure in the center, also with a cloak that he knew quite well. thankfully, the area around them had extremely tall grass, which Mark took note of.

"That's it. Since both are meeting at the underpass, I'll catch them both. Time for that weapon I bought for protection to use," Mark thought to himself, pulling out his Desert Eagle fitted with a silencer. Ten minutes passed, so Mark decided to forget the plan and just strike. He crept up on the group, and saw something on the other side. He looked at it, and it glared at him, as he showed his gun, and pointed towards the group, indicating that the pistol was going to be used against the small group.

"LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" the eyes shouted, revealing that it was a member of Team Magma.

Mark then revealed himself, shooting that the loud mouth. Once the loud mouth was silenced, he ran at the small group, and pulled the pistol on the the grunts, shooting one at point blank range in the face, right in between the eyes ending their life right there. He then turned the safety on, and held the gun by the barrel and swung the gun at another grunt's head, knocking him out.

To finish off, he took the magazine out, and chuck the gun at the final grunt, who caught it, and chucked it back, causing Mark to duck and chuck the clip at the grunt, hitting them in the forehead, giving him time to deliver a blow to the stomach, which made the grunt retreat.

"You okay?" Mark asked Jessica, who nodded.

"Well, let's continue forwards. We should make it to Mauville City by nightfall, which would set us back by a day.

/-6:45, Underpass Road-/

Mark and Jessica were walking along for the past hour peacefully, and noticed a traveler running in the opposite direction., with a shiny Mightyena.

"Hey, we could ask him for directions," Jessica said, cloak hood still up.

"HEY!" Mark called out.

The traveller was standing still, scared for some reason.

"HEY! YOU! WITH THE GOLDEN WOLF!" Mark shouted again.

The traveller slowly approached Mark and Jessica, as if they recognized him. "What can I help you with?" the traveller asked, clearly nervous.

"How far is Mauville City from here?" Jessica politely asked.

"Fourteen mile, but since I run faster than others, it took me around ten minutes," the traveller informed them.

"Well, thanks for the directions. Oh, as by the way, Team Aqua said something about a ninja coming through today. Be on the look out, since even I could be the ninja," Mark joked about the last part, unaware of who the traveller was.

The traveller ran off towards Slateport City, leaving to two to themselves.

"He seems friendly," Jessica pointed out, Mark swiveling his head to look at her. "It's true. Still he seemed scared when we brought up the ninja. We should try to find out about them. See why people are scared."

"Well, to Mauville City, then, the desert," Mark said, walking further into the forest underpass.

/-22:00, Mauville City-/

"Dang. Think we could get to the desert tomorrow? It is almost 50 miles," Mark informed Jessica, getting a look from her.

"How do you know that?" she asked, the automatic door to the PokéCenter opening.

"I found a guidebook, thought it would be helpful. Turns out that it comes in handy," Mark replied, approaching the counter. "Are there any rooms left?" he asked Nurse Joy.

"There's a few. Here, Room 934. It's down the hall," she informed them.

"Oh, and before we forget, why is everyone so spooked by this ninja we keep hearing about?" Jessica asked, Nurse Joy looking at them, eyes wide.

"You haven't heard? He's a ruthless murderer. Some call him a liberator, since the numbers of Team Aqua and Magma has fallen since he showed up," she told them, scared.

"Well, thanks for the knowledge," Mark said, card key in hand, walking to Room 934.

/-12:46, Desert Entrance-/

"Well, here it is. The Desert that is home to a tower that contains two fossils. Found that out in the guide book. This thing is actually more helpful than I thought," Mark said, guide book tucked in his back pocket, backpack on his left shoulder.

"So, what are you waiting for?" an unknown voice said, behind them. The two spun around, and saw a green cloak, and the only noticeable thing was a pair of red goggles, right where eyes should be. "Hi, I'm Cedric."

**AN1**-(Mark's goggles look like this: . )

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! SO, DIDN'T DO TOO BAD FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER. WHO IS THIS CEDRIC CHARACTER, AND WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH THE TWO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, WHEN I CAN FIND TIME TO WRITE THE STORY! WHICH CAN BE A WHILE, IF I GET BEHIND IN HOMEWORK. WELL, TILL NEST TIME!**


	4. Enter X4258: Cedric the Flygon!

**HEY GUYS! THIS WAS A RATHER QUICK UPDATE, BUT I HAD THE COMPUTER TO USE, AND NOT MY STUPID TABLET. IT IS SO HARD TO TYPE ON THAT PIECE OF SHIT. I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OF _POKéNINJA_ UPLOADED BY TOMORROW, SO THAT THEY WILL BE ON THE SAME PAGE AS _POKéMON: HOENN MADNESS_. WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 4! SORRY FOR NO RECAP THIS TIME.**

* * *

/-12:46, Desert Entrance-/

"Well, here it is. The Desert that is home to a tower that contains two fossils. Found that out in the guide book. This thing is actually more helpful than I thought," Mark said, guide book tucked in his back pocket, backpack on his left shoulder.

"So, what are you waiting for?" an unknown voice said, behind them. The two spun around, and saw a green cloak, and the only noticeable thing was a pair of red goggles, right where eyes should be. "Hi, I'm Cedric."

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Relax; I'm just coming from the city. I could show you my place. Follow me, and put your goggles on. It tends to get windy. And put this on. It will protect you from the sandstorms and when they get extremely bad," Cedric informed Mark, tossing him a tattered cloak, which he quickly put on.

"I'm going to start walking now, and whatever you do, don't lose sight of me," Cedric ordered, starting his way into the desert.

"Hey! Cedric! Where is the desert tower?!" Mark called forwards over the strong sandstorm.

"You mean Mirage Tower!? It's no longer here! Someone took both fossils, and the tower just disappeared! I saw it happen right in front of me! But I know right where it should be, and we should be standing on top of it!" Cedric shouted back, Mark surprised.

"What do you mean disappeared?! Something that large can't just disappear without a trace!" Mark commented, Cedric stopping and looking around for a second.

"This way!" Cedric called to the other two, as he started walking northeast.

/-13:01, Cedric's Home-/

"Welcome to my place. I don't usually have company, but I couldn't refuse to have you two go through a sandstorm that bad alone," Cedric explained, moving a large stone in front of the entrance, preventing any derbies from entering. The three of them were in the dark until Cedric was holding a match, which he threw in the center of the room, lighting a few logs on fire, lighting up the room they were in.

"Oh, here's your cloak back," Mark said, taking the cloak and handing it to Cedric.

"Keep it. I like my newer one," Cedric replied, leaning near Mark, as if he were to ask a question. "Hey, is your friend single?"

"We met a few days ago. We are trying to, never mind," Mark said, almost revealing too much.

"Trying to what?" Cedric inquired, looking over at Jessica.

"Jessica, come over here please. He wants to know what we're trying to do. Can you explain, since I'm not good at explaining it?" Mark asked, not wanting to give away anything.

"No, and don't say a word about finding them," Jessica said. She instantly realized what she said, and covered her mouth.

"Finding who?" Cedric asked, annoyance and anger replacing his joyfulness.

"You might have heard about the Pokémon humans that were experimented on. Well," Mark started.

"Say no more. I'll wipe you out. You won't be turning me in," Cedric said, expanding his wings, disguised like Jessica's.

"You don't understand!" Mark cried ask Cedric charged him. Mark ducked, but the lights went out. "Jessica!" Mark ordered, panicked.

"On it!" Jessica replied, spreading her wings, a tail with a fiery tip now present.

"What's this?" Cedric asked, as Jessica charged him, knocking him to the floor, Mark putting him in a headlock.

"Now, let me finish. We are also part of those experimented on by Team Rocket. We are going to destroy them, and we are trying to recruit the other as well," Mark explained, releasing Cedric from his headlock.

"So I see. So, a Charizard, Flygon, and a-" Cedric paused

"Swampert," Mark informed him.

"Going up against an army of scientist, Pokémon Trainers, and Pokémon Thieves. Count me out," Cedric told them.

Jessica lit the fire with her tail.

"Since when did you have a tail?" Mark asked, confused.

"Do you want a complicated version, or the short version?" Cedric asked.

"Short one," the two answered in unison.

"Well, without over complicating it, Jessica has moved partially into her Pokémon stage. And to answer you now, The 'Pokémon Stage' is when you transform into the Pokémon that you were fused with. I escaped before Team Aqua and Magma attacked, and found this place, and made it my home. I swiped some files, and made off with them, studying them here, and found out about the 'Pokémon Stage' and mastered it, able to be a true Flygon, back to my 'Mixed Stage' freely. Apparently, in Johto and Kanto, they successfully mixed the DNA of humans and Pokémon, but no later than a week later, contact was lost with each of them. From what I overheard, an e-mail was sent from each of them claiming that the true successes got too smart and overthrew them. They already look like real humans, and also have a 'Pokémon Stage', 'Mixed Stage', and a 'Human Stage'. That's all I gathered before hiding here," Cedric informed them. "Now, leave. I'm not going to fight a war where we have no chance," Cedric said, getting up and walking to the large rock.

"It's not just us three. There are some others. You were the closest to our location. There are four others, and I think that they are hiding where they belong," Jessica informed Cedric.

"Still no."

"What if I told you that there's also a ghost among the ones we're looking for?" Mark butted in.

"How do you know that there's a ghost type?" both Jessica and Cedric asked.

"Well, I looked in my guide book, and Mt. Pyre is famous for its ghost Pokémon. And since one is hiding there, I put two and two together," Mark explained.

"Well, until you get Mr. Ghost to agree, count me out," Cedric told them.

"If you don't come, he might not agree!" Mark yelled at Cedric, sounding angry.

There was a long silence in Cedric's home. An eerie, long silence.

"Okay. I'll join you," Cedric said quietly, not wanting to have Mark yell and possibly blast water at him.

"Good. Now, let's get to Mauville City. Our next stop is Petalburg woods. There are three of them there. Then we will recruit the ghost. Better to go with a large group to recruit him," Mark explained.

/-15:26, Mauville City-/

"So, you guys just wander around in the open? Isn't that risky?" Cedric asked, walking down the street with Mark and Jessica, who hid her tail under her cloak.

"Yup. But we constantly move. We never stay two nights in the same town," Mark Explained, bumping into someone, knocking them both down.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING ASSHOLE! BE LUCKY I DON'T BURN YOU ALIVE!" The man screeched, drawing the attention to Mark and himself.

"Hey, I was just informing my friends about what we were going to do next, watching in front of me. You decided to knock me down!" Mark countered.

The stranger walked up to Mark, and looked him in the eyes. "Be lucky we are in a large city. I'm not killing you where there are too many witnesses," and with that, the stranger shoved Mark into a bystander, and stormed off, complaining about something under his breath.

"Asshole," Mark muttered, walking over to the others.

"You didn't notice him at all though," Jessica whispered.

"Clearly, you two are morons," Cedric informed.

"Excuse me?" Mark and Jessica asked in unison.

"Let's get to the PokéCenter. I'll explain there," Cedric told them, as they followed close behind him.

They walked in the door, and Mark recognized two of the people in the lobby.

"Hey! I never got to thank you for saving my ass back in Slateport," Mark said, speed walking over to them.

"Well, we had to. Remember, we're on your side. We hate Team Aqua and Team Magma. We are part of the Infinity Task Force. We could use a guy like you," one of the men informed. "Oh, I'm Jake, and my partner is Adam. Just remember this: Every Beginning has an End, and Every End, a Beginning," Jake told Mark. "These your friends? I recognize the lovely lady, but who's the other one?" Jake asked.

"I'm Cedric. I was investigating Mirage Tower's disappearance a week ago. Seems strange. There is no trace of the tower now, even the hour after, the tower seemed non-existent," Cedric told them.

"Well, we have to get a room for the night. We want to get one now before people start coming in and get all the rooms. This city can get crowded, since it is known for it's gambling," Mark informed Jake an Adam.

"Well, make sure you and Cedric watch over Jessica," Adam told the two boys.

"We know, we know," Cedric and Mark replied in unison.

"Hey, I got us a room for three. Two beds and a couch," Jessica informed the two.

"I call the couch!" Mark exclaimed.

"Knock yourself out. I get to sleep next to Jessica," Cedric said, following Jessica to the room.

"Try anything funny, and you'll be flightless, and lifeless," Jessica said, hearing what Cedric said.

Once the room was unlocked, Cedric sat down on the couch. "Do you want to know about earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah. What are you hiding from us?" Mark asked.

"He was N0157. I looked at his arm, and saw that his tag was made of platinum, a metal that can't be malted. He's a fire type, in his 'Human Form'. I was I knew which Pokémon he is," Cedric informed the two.

"So, we leave him alone. He's more of a threat than an ally," Mark told them.

"So, we leave tomorrow morning at four," Jessica informed them, sitting on a bed, claiming it as her own.

* * *

**SO, MAKE SURE TO READ MY OTHER STORIES, SINCE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN A CERTAIN EVENT IN _POK__é__MON: HOENN MADNESS_. IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE IF YOU READ THAT STORY BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THAT STORY. WELL, TILL NEXT TIME, R&R!**


	5. Explanations: Part 1

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE FIRST TWO PART CHAPTER! NEXT HALF WILL BE POSTED BY TOMORROW AT LEAST. WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 5: EXPLANATIONS PART 1!**

* * *

_So, last time in Experiment X4275, Mark and Jessica ran into Aaron, the Hoenn Ninja, and met a new ally, Cedric, previously known as X4258, and he reveals some more about the importance of the Pokémon DNA in them, and joins them in the fight back. then, they run into N0157, another one of them, a fire type. Mark also ran into the Infinity Task Force, a still mysterious group to most people._

/-3:00, Mauville City PokéCenter-/

"So, we're setting out now, at three in the morning?" Cedric confirmed, tired as hell.

"You get used to it. We do have to get to Rustboro by nightfall at latest. So, we'll get moving once Jessica is done," Mark explained to Cedric, who had his wings expanded.

"You get all that?" a dark figure asked its partner, who nodded.

"We can catch them at the Rusturf Tunnel. They won't stand a chance against an ambush. And we'll take them to the randevú location. Tell the other one as well. I know that with just those three, that we can rule with an iron fist," the second dark figure told their partner, as they headed towards the Rusturf Tunnel, while the other disappeared to search for the third person of the trio.

"Jessica, you done yet?" Mark called through the bathroom door.

He heard a flush on the other side, and then the door opened, to reveal Jessica. "Yup. Get your bag and let's go," Jessica answered.

"Okay," Mark replied. "Hey Cedric, can you toss me my shit?" Mark asked, noticing Cedric was next to his bag.

"Okay," Cedric replied, yawning out some of his sleep, passing Mark his bag.

"Hey, what is in that bag of yours?" Jessica asked, curiosity now overwhelming her.

"Nothing that big," Mark started. "Just a nuclear warhead," Mark finished, jokingly.

"Seriously. What's in the bag?" Jessica asked again.

"Let's move. I'll tell you in Rusturf Tunnel, which connects Rustboro and Vendanturf. And once in Rustboro, we head south to our destination," Mark informed them.

"Okay, fine. I can wait until the tunnel, which is in the next town, right?" Jessica asked.

"If we head west," Mark stated. Jessica started to leave, and that's when Mark walked behind Jessica, and pulled Cedric next t him. "The bag has the files of all of the experiments. There are exactly eight that remained in Hoenn. I took them when you weren't looking. We will have trouble finding one of them. This stays between us until Rusturf Tunnel," Mark informed Cedric, who looked surprised.

/-12:27, Vendanturf Town-/

"I'm surprised that no one asked why you guys are wearing cloaks when it's this hot out," Mark noticed, sweating.

"Fire type dummy," Jessica reminded him.

"I lived in a desert and the temperature was blazing hot during the day, and freezing at night. I'm pretty sure I can handle a little sun," Cedric told him, annoyed.

"Still. I'm stopping for some lunch. I have yet to eat since yesterday. Sushi sound good, how 'bout you guys?" Mark asked, getting a nod from both of them.

"Okay. I did acquire some cash, but let's not discuss how," Mark told them, Jessica sighing, Cedric face-palming.

/13:57, Rusturf Tunnel Entrance-/

"So, let's go on," Mark announced, dashing into the cave. After resting for a few minutes and a quick bite to eat, they had finally made it to Rusturf Tunnel.

"Hold on!" Jessica shouted, chasing Mark with Cedric right behind her. Mark slowed his run to a jog, and his jog into a walk.

The two caught up to Mark and Jessica glared at Mark. "So, what is it that you wanted?" Mark asked, looking at Jessica.

"The bag?" she reminded Mark.

"Oh yeah, it has some protection devices, an assault rifle and some clips, along with the files I swiped from Cedric's when he wasn't looking. Relax, nothing too terrible," Mark informed them. "And a box of condoms," Mark joked. Jessica looked at him scared. "Relax, I'm joking," Mark told her, calming her down a little bit.

Just then, three people appeared from nowhere and put each in a head lock, while forcing their heads downwards. Mark looked up and saw Jessica look at him, and was quickly put to sleep by a squeeze to her shoulder. Mark soon felt a sleep trying to take hold of him, but fought it, until his shoulder was met with a powerful squeeze, putting him to sleep.

/-Unknown Tone, Unknown Location-/

"Shh, they are waking," A voice said.

"Shut up," a different voice ordered, sounding harsh.

"Look, jus both of you keep quiet and wait for the Plasma Airship," a third voice told both of them, emotionless.

"Uuhgg, where are we?" Mark asked, walking up, seeing the other two were also waking up.

"Still in Rusturf Tunnel," the second voice informed them, getting elbowed. "There is no possible escape, that's why this location was chosen," the ninja looking person replied. All three of them had the same identical suit, and the same white hair.

"Who are you three?" Jessica asked, struggling to wiggle free.

"We are the Shadow Triad," the first voice informed, grabbing a PokéBall from his waist, getting stopped by his friend.

"No need for violence. They are tied up, they won't be escaping anytime soon,"The person told the agressive one, who put the PokéBall back where it was originally.

"Hey, Mark, Jessica, listen closely," Cedric started.

"Shut up," one of the Shadow Triad members ordered.

"The ropes," Cedric whispered. "They can't be burned, but if I can access my "Pokémon Stage", the ropes will snap. Try to stall them loading us," Cedric finished, concentrating.

Minutes went by. Soon, a Shadow Triad member spoke. "They are close. Look," they pointed, a large airship in the distance.

"Ready yet?" Mark whispered.

"Just a second, and say good bye to them," Cedric responded, turning the colour of a Flygon.

"What are you doing?" the Shadow Triad asked in unison, just as Cedric turned into a Flygon.

"Getting rid of you!" Cedric responded, half a size larger than a regular Flygon, snapping the ropes that held him. He grabbed all three of them in his hand, and threw them at the approaching airship, which exploded soon after, and crashed somewhere in the distance. He then proceeded to slice the ropes holding Mark and Jessica, and shrunk to a regular human with wings, and quickly hid them as his cloak. "Onwards," he said.

"And forwards," Mark added.

/-23:00, Rustboro-/

"Room Please!" Jessica asked, as they ran through the PokéCentre.

Nurse Joy tossed a room key to Jessica, who missed it, but was caught by Cedric, followed by a small bundle of money tossed to the counter followed by a: "We were never here!" coming from Mark.

Once in the room, Mark shut the door, and was panting. "Think we outran those Team Aqua grunts?"

"I hope so. Hey, where did you get the money?" Cedric asked.

"I was able to find some on a sleeping person. He won't mind. I didn't even give half the money to Nurse Joy. We do need to eat so we don't starve," Mark informed them.

"Well," Jessica started, yawning, "we should get to bed."


	6. Explanations: Part 2

**HEY EVERYONE! JUST FINISHED THE SECOND PART OF THE TWO PART CHAPTER. OH, AND SINCE I DON'T THINK I HAVE EVER SAID IT IN THIS STORY, I DON'T OWN POKEMON, CAUSE IT WOULDN'T BE THE SAME. ANYWAYS, ON WITH ****_EXPLINATIONS: PART II_**

* * *

"I was able to find some on a sleeping person. He won't mind. I didn't even give half the money to Nurse Joy. We do need to eat so we don't starve," Mark informed them.

"Well," Jessica started, yawning, "we should get to bed."

/-6:30, Rustboro PokéCentre-/

Mark yawned as he woke up. He looked around the bathroom, which he claimed as where he would sleep. He silently opened the door and saw the others asleep: Jessica snoring on the bed and Cedric talking in his sleep. He chuckled a bit, and took the keycard, and slowly and silently made his way out of the room, as to not wake the others. He made sure that he had everything after he left.

"Key, bag, files, hat, shirt, shoes," Mark's stomach growled, and he felt slightly embarrassed. "Money and food, I go back in for those," he thought aloud, as he inserted the card into the slot, unlocking the door, as he stepped inside, and left the door cracked, and walked over to the nightstand next to the bed, and took 250Poké and left.

He walked out of the PokéCentre and saw someone walk out of a police station, which was two blocks away. The person looked to be the same age as them, so he quickly made his way over to them. Before he was able to make it to the teen, he was met by someone around the same age, so he stopped, and followed from a distance. They talked as they made their way to the Gym, and that's when he snuck up behind them.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he threw his arms around them.

"HOLY!" the male cried, freaked out. "Don't scare me like that," he told Mark, turning towards him.

"Not funny at all. Do you even know what we've been through in that damned forest?" the female asked.

"Do you know what I've been through in the last 24 hours?" Mark asked. "I've had to escape from a group called the Shadow Triad, who had me bound in ropes, then, I had to book it, and ran into Team Aqua. Once that happened, I barely avoided be capture by them yet again, and ran all the way from the entrance of the Rusturf Tunnel, to the PokéCentre. So, hat happened to you two in the forest can't compare to what happened to me in the past 24 hours," Mark informed them.

"Because of what happened in the forest, we are the only ones who can understand each other," the male growled.

"Dude, don't test me. I've been through more in the past four days than a sailor sees in five years," Mark snapped.

"MARK!" a voice called.

"MARK! WHERE ARE YOU?" a different voice called.

"So, you're Mark. Interesting how similar our names are," the male thought aloud. "I'm Marcus Miller. Nice to meet you."

"Mark!" a female's voice shouted as Mark was tackled to the ground by a very familiar cloak.

"Hey Jessica. So, ready to go into the forest?" Mark asked, as Cedric caught up with the small group of four.

"Wait, you are headed to the forest?" Marcus asked, worried.

"Yup. Something is their that we need ensure our survival. We already found the one in the desert, and the ones in Slateport. There are three in the forest, then, we are headed to Mt. Pyre. After that, we're in the dark," Mark explained.

"If you are serious about going into the forest, can you try to help us out?" the female asked.

"First, what are your names," Cedric asked.

"I'm Marcus, and my friend's name is Sarah," Marcus introduced.

"I'm Mark, as you already know. The one who tackled me earlier is Jessica, and the rather quiet one is Cedric. So, what can we help you with?" Mark inquired.

"Well, I was attacked in the forest, and the same night in the city at the PokéCentre Sarah was attacked by the same exact Pokémon, markings and all," Marcus informed the three.

"Hey, he's hiding something. I don't know what, but I can tell he's not telling the full truth," Cedric whispered in Mark's ear.

"I trust you, since I did see him walk out of the police station this morning," Mark informed Cedric, quietly.

"Why should we help you?" Jessica asked.

"Hey, we could have them contact Adam and Jake. We could pass the information to them," Mark quickly suggested.

"That could work. What do you think Marcus?" Sarah asked.

"I still think that you should tell us upfront," Marcus complained, arms crossed.

"He's just cranky since he was in jail for three days. He killed one of my Pokémon to defend me, since they-"

"Too much information," Marcus cut off.

"Right, sorry," Sarah apologised.

"So, We'll do that for ya. I'll make sure that Jake or Adam gets in contact with you," Mark reassured. And with that, Mark and his gang left the two at the entrance of the gym.

"So, are we really going to help them?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe, they don't seem as if they work with any current evil organisation. That Marcus seems shady though. If what we're looking for has anything to do with what information regarding information, I'll consider it," Mark informed.

"Well, according to the files, they are grass, bug, and poison types. And they like to mess with people, mainly campers, so," Cedric suggested.

"What do you, no. I'm not doing it," Mark figured out. "We'll scout the forest from the ground, treetops and sky," Mark stated.

"We'll settle this with my vote then," Jessica stated.

"Fuck me," Mark muttered.

/-14:03, Petalburg Forest/Woods-/

"You guys are going to be above me, right?" Mark called up, not getting a response. "I'm boned," Mark stated, knowing that he was screwed over. _**(AN1: Just so you all know, whenever you see the term "I'm boned" in one of my stories, it translates to "I'm fucked" or "I'm screwed).**_

Mark started slowly walking deeper into the forest, creating as much noise as possible, to hopefully keep the three away to avoid waking up tied to a tree. Soon, Mark heard something behind him and as he turned around, he saw a dark figure dash past him. As he was chasing the dark figure on foot, he was tackled to the ground by two people.

"GET OFF ME!" Mark screeched, hoping that he wouldn't get captured and tested on.

"Oh, a feisty one. What should we do with this one sisters?" a feminine voice echoed.

"I'm boned," Mark stated again, clearly trapped.

"I hope so. Then we can have fun with you!" a really girlish voice said, different from the first.

'_Where the fuck are you guys?'_ Mark asked mentally.

"Aw, he's not fighting back. phooey," a third voice came, also female.

"Kill me now Arcues, kill me now," Mark murmured, so the three wouldn't hear him, and possibly get any ideas.

"Come one, you'll thank us," the second voice came, loosing that extremely girly voice, but remained feminine.

"Once you help in my cause," Mark stated.

"What are you talking about?" the first voice came, clearly the one sitting on his back.

"Look up," Mark smirked, as Jessica and Cedric came down, Jessica grabbing the two on Mark's back, holding them upside-down by their ankles , while Cedric had the third one in a head-lock.

"Thank you," Mark replied, shifting his spine into alignment. He turned to see the three that had trapped him.

The one in a head-lock was part Skeptile, and had the six orb-like thing on her back to prove it. She also had long green hair, which went down past her shoulders.

The one in Jessica's right hand had wings identical to those of a Venomoth's, but slightly larger. Her hair was white with a pinkish tint, and came down to the floor when she was being held upside-down.

And finally, the one in Jessica's left hand was the youngest of the three, with an age of 14. Her purple hair was just as long as the Venomoth mix's hair, and her wings were like those of a Butterfree's, but larger.

"So, trying to go for the loners, or those who seem weak. First, your names amd tag numbers," Mark demanded.

"Chris, X4260" the Skeptile bitterly answered.

"Hayley, X4246," the Butterfree spat.

"Kibby, X4277," the Venomoth muttered.

"Well, I would like to know if you want revenge for what those damned Rockets did to us," Mark told them.

"Your names, since we gave you ours," the Venomoth spat.

"Mark, X4275," Mark flatly stated.

"Jessica, X4266," Jessica replied, smirking.

"Cedric, X4258," Cedric informed, tightening his head-lock as the Skeptile, known as Chris struggled to get free.

"So, first, any of you know about something that happened in the forest that caused a teen, Marcus, if I remember correctly, to be scared and traumatised?" Mark asked as Chris and Hayley looked at Kibby.

"Alright, I'll fess up. It was me that caused it. I didn't think he would be that damaged," Kibby truthfully confessed.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Kibby decided that it would be a good show to see a Pokémon screw a human boy," Hayley answered.

"Well, that makes sense. He was coming out of the jail when I met him, and a young girl was with him," Mark informed them.

"Jail for me, right?" Kibby asked.

"That's not why I came here. I came, for you three," Mark informed them. "You can release them, but if they run, feel free to blast them into oblivion," Mark told Cedric and Jessica. Jessica just dropped them, and let them hit themselves on the head.

"Why did you come for us?" Chris blushing.

"We know who you guys are, and we need to make sure we stay together, if we want to prevail against the ones who caused this," Mark informed them.

"It's all true," Jessica added.

"I came because I saw a chance, since there are only three more in the reigon, one who can burn down two cities in under an hour," Cedric finished.

"But since he's a dangerous person, we'll be ignoring him for now," Mark informed. "So, are you in on this?" Mark asked the three.

The three forest dwellers glanced at each other, knowing what the others wanted. They then looked at Mark and his team, and everyone understood: the team had new members.


	7. Journey: Part I

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE DELAY. ANWAYS, THIS STORY, AND MY OTHERS ONES, ARE BACK!IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM, YOU SHOULD. SPOILER ALERT FOR ONE FOR MY STORIES! SOMEONE LEARNS A SPECIAL MOVE THAT IS ONLY USEABLE BY THEM! NOW, HERE'S CHAPTER SIX I THINK. ENJOY!**

* * *

So, we clear on the basic rules: No attacking each other, no murdering, and absolutely, positively no influencing other," Mark cleared up, looking at both Kibby and Hayley.

"Okay," grumbled the two bug type girls.

"So, we need to get to Mt. Pyre to recruit the final person, then we just try to convince the other fire type to join us at the battlefield, sound like a plan?" Mark asked, making sure that the others agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Jessica responded.

"Can't wait until I can kick major ass," Cedric replied, sounding sinister.

"I want to avenge my parents. I found out that they were killed by Team Rocket. I'll never forgive them," Chris vowed, Mark looking at her. "I looked in my past history files and found this out before doing some damage and leaving," she informed.

"Well, if Chris is in, count me in," Haley reported.

"Don't think I'm going to let you guys have all the fun," Kibby replied.

"Okay, so, Jessica, mind flying up and finding Rustboro for us, so we can possibly get out of this forest?" Mark asked, his only response was her taking to the sky.

"THIS WAY!" Jessica called down, pointing towards the city that was in the distance.

"Everyone that can fly, fly to the place that is accessible to Rustboro, the rest will follow me on foot. And make sure to keep up, since I run fast," Mark ordered, everyone else but Chris flying to the forest top, and heading towards the exit.

"Come on, let's go!" Mark called to Chris, who realized the she was left in the dust. She quickly hopped from branch to branch, catching up, and even passing Mark before he could get to the exit.

/-12:52, Petalburg Woods Entrance, Rustboro Side-/

"Damn, how long will those two keep us waiting!" Jessica exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Someone's a little jealous," Hayley sang, causing Jessica to blush even more.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Jessica screamed, scaring Cedric.

"HEY!" a feminine voice came, as they all looked at the forest, seeing Chris running towards them.

"HEY CHRIS, YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!" Hayley started, Jessica glaring at her.

"I'll never believe what?" Chris asked when she caught up with the rest.

"Say anything, and I'll murder you myself," Jessica whispered menacingly to Hayley, fangs bearing fire.

Just then, Mark emerged from the forest, and was caught off-guard.

"How did you beat me here?" Mark questioned.

"Mark," Hayley started.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Jessica threatened my life, and her mouth was flaming when she did that," Hayley informed.

"I'm guessing that one of the two influenced me," Jessica lied.

"Bickering aside," Mark started. "We should get back to Rustboro," he suggested, heading towards Rustboro.

**/-21:00, Rustboro PokéCentre-/**

"So, we basically just travel the world, looking for others like us?" Hayley asked, ice-cream cone in hand, licking it.

"Yup," Mark answered, popping the last piece of his cone into his mouth.

"How do you not get a brain freeze?" Cedric asked, walking into the PokéCentre.

"Water type. Duh," Mark replied, getting smacked by Jessica. "Hey!" Mark cried, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Don't get too cocky," Jessica replied, arms crossed.

"What's gotten into her?" Mark asked, Jessica at the counter, getting rooms.

"She's a little jealous," Hayley sang, Jessica dropping the keys behind them.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Jessica yelled, scaring Mark.

"Let's just stay calm and get a good night's rest," Mark suggested, now only slightly scared.

"I call Mark's bed!" Hayley egged on.

"I'm probably sleeping in the shower. Tough luck," Mark replied. "Cedric, you're in the same room as Chris and Kibs. Night!" Mark rushed, tossing a key to Cedric as he dashed to the room indicated on the key.

"Why do I have to sleep with her?" Jessica asked as soon as the trio was in the room.

"Hey, no complaining. If any of you need to take a shower, do it now," Mark said, sounding irritated.

"I call dibs!" Hayley exclaimed, slamming the shower door behind her.

"Can you please kick her out into the other room?" Jessica begged.

"I can still hear you!" Hayley sang from behind the door, the water starting after she said that.

"Hey, you two need some time together. As in try to be nice. No burning her, even if you really want to. I've already decided that we should train for at least an hour a day, so let it out then," Mark sincerely replied, arm on Jessica's shoulder.

"Oh alright," Jessica gave in.

"So, you want the next shower?" Mark offered, making sure that he wouldn't be interrupted till morning.

"Sure, why not?" Jessica responded.

"Can someone help me? I can't get my back, and it needs a major scrub down!" Hayley called from the shower.

**/-22:00, Room 223-/**

"Okay, I know that Hayley's a girl, but 45 minutes in the shower?!" Mark thought aloud. "Something's going on in there. Well, the couch is mine then," Mark decided, sleeping on the couch as the nighttime shows played, Jessica gone, since she headed out for a nighttime walk.

**/-4:00, Room 534-/**

"Hey, Cedric, wake up," Kibby gently said, shaking him gently.

"Ie ore inues," Cedric slurred, Chris and Kibby baffled.

"What?" asked Chris, as Cedric sat up.

"I'm going to see Mark, and find something to eat at this hour," Cedric yawned, walking out the door.

Cedric then proceeded to the front desk, where Nurse Joy was reading a magazine, obviously taking a break. You got at give them credit, they deal with a lot of crap from people.

"Hey, how's it going?" Cedric yawned.

"You're up early. So, what can I do for you this morning?"

"My friend got two rooms last night. Mind telling me which rooms they were?" Cedric asked sleepily.

"Rooms 534 and 530," Nurse Joy informed Cedric, who nodded, dragging himself to Room 530, which was two doors down from his room.

"Mark?" he knocked on the door.

No response.

"MARK?" Cedric called again, slightly worried.

Cedric looked around, to make sure no one was looking. He changed his hand into a Flygon's and slashed the locking mechanism that held the door shut. He opened the door, to find Hayley on the floor, Mark on top of her, snoring, and Jessica sprawled out in the middle of the room, also snoring.

"Sweet. Blackmail opportunity," Cedric thought, snapping a photo of Mark on top on Hayley.

Just then, Jessica began to wake up, sitting herself up, noticing Cedric at the door. She realized not two seconds later that she was completely nude, and quickly folded her wings, and shot a Flamethrower right at Cedric's face.

"Just came by to tell you guys that we should probably be heading out if we want to make it to Mt. Pyre now, if you want to make good time," Cedric replied, using his wings to protect his face, sending the flames everywhere. "So wake up the comfortable ones," Cedric told Jessica, pointing at Mark, who was on top of Hayley, with his thumb. After that, Cedric exited the room, getting his stuff ready, along with Kibby's and Chris's.

"Hayley?" Jessica asked, shaking her slightly, getting her eyes to shoot open.

"What?" Hayley asked, smirking.

"Asshole," Jessica shot back, shoving Mark off Hayley, waking him up while giving him a headache.

"What was that for Jess?" Mark asked, rubbing his head.

"That was for getting "friendly" with Hayley. Now get ready," Jessica spat, glaring at Hayley, who now looked innocent. Jessica glared her down, causing her to gulp. She bent down to Hayley's ear, and whispered, "You best hope this doesn't happen again, or you're dead."

**/-5:30, Route 116-/**

"Hey Mark," Cedric started, catching up to Mark before they entered the cave.

"What's up? Something bugging you?" Mark asked.

"No, just that the fact that we're completely unprepared to go up against a massive army soon. Any plan this time?" Cedric stated, questioning Mark.

"Stay alive," Mark answered, stopping in his tracks, looking at Cedric.

"Seriously? That's your big plan? Do you know-"

"I suggest you speak up if you have a better plan," Mark interrupted. "So, discover anything else about how we came to be?"

"Well, besides the fact that we have Pokémon DNA infused with our own, nothing," Cedric reported.

"So, what are you guys chatting about?" Chris asked, surprising both of the males. Mark smiled deviously while looking at Chris. Chris didn't understand at first, but once she caught on, she smacked the back of Mark's head. "Pervert," Chris muttered, going back to talking with Jessica.

"What did you do?" Cedric asked.

"Made her think that we were talking about how they look nude," Mark answered, smiling at his accomplishment, only to get smack again, but this time by Cedric. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't do that again. I don't want to be called a pervert by them. Especially by Jessica. Her anger scares even me," Cedric stated, shuttering at the last part, along with Mark. "Hey, when and where are we going to train?"

"Rusturf Tunnel. The area where Team What's-its-face with the ninja costumes and white hair tried to capture us," Mark replied.

"Ah. Anything specific you want to work on?" Cedric asked.

"Individual training. We each need to work on our attacks, and full body change, like you can effortlessly," Mark replied.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. The easiest way is to first, clear your mind, then, think of nothing but turning into the Pokémon whose DNA is infused with yours. And there you have it. It's that simple. Of course, applying it to combat is going to be a lot harder," Cedric informed, revealing his little secret.

"Okay. That's going to be useful," Mark replied, knowing how to keep his team in check.

**/-Rusturf Tunnel Clearing, 7:00-/**

"So, this is where we're training?" Chris asked, her hand on her hip. "Spacious, I'll give you guys that."

"Well, this was the first place that came to mind when I thought of a place to train," Mark admitted.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's train already," Kibby said, taking to the air, followed by Hayley.

While Hayley and Kibby tried to knock each other out of the air, Jessica was shooting flames, trying to hit Chris and Cedric.

Of course, Mark was just sitting in a meditation position, clearing his mind, as instructed earlier. This took a good twenty minutes, before he thought of Swampert, completely transforming once his mind was clear. Everyone looked at him, shocked. Everyone but Cedric. Of course, Mark was slightly larger than normal Swamperts, but not by much, and hardly noticeable.

"Congratulations Mark," Cedric started, shocking everyone further. "Now, to change back, you can-"

"Screw that. I'll stay like this for training. Best get used to fighting like this, since things could get dicey," Mark replied, voice slightly deeper.

"Okay, just remember that it gets harder to change back, so we might need a cover story," Cedric informed.

"I'm a Swampert that was taught how to speak English. Was it that hard?" Mark asked, firing a Blizzard at a few trees, freezing them.

"Yeah, but when people hear this, what will they do? They will follow you every second of everyday," Cedric replied.

"Okay. I'll figure out how myself, that way, I can change back and forth as I please," Mark said.

"Well, you need to just think of just your human self. That goes for you too Jess. Yeah, I know about the tail," Cedric informed, Mark turning back to his human self, and headed over to a rocky area.

"Well, thanks Cedric. How do you know all this?" Jessica asked, watching Mark scale the side of the mountain with ease.

"They tested on me before the breakout, and didn't bother to even try to wipe my mind," Cedric told, seeing Mark already halfway up, firing a Hydro Cannon, and continued up. "Looks like he's preparing for the island area. Looks like he's chosen a location for the battle," Cedric noted, Jessica unleashing a Flamethrower at the frozen trees, out of ear shot.

**/-Unknown Location, Unknown Time-/**

"Sir, we've retrieved the data lost in the event. Do you want us to create-"

"No. Those still had memories they can access. They are useless. Besides, this one is still being made, so we can make some modifications to its brain patterns, and make it, unlike the wild ones Team Rocket made," a second voice interrupted, in front of a vat, with a human inside, with various tubes attached to it, letting in an unknown substance.

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? AND WHAT DATA/INFORMATION DO THEY HAVE? WHY THE FUCK IS THIS NOT BOLD? FIND ALL THIS OUT NEXT TIME!


End file.
